


Your Commander

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: A colony of 221Bees [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Military Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: John comes back from work to find a surprising erotic scenario waiting for him.





	Your Commander

**Author's Note:**

> A naughty 221B ficlet that is a teaser of a fic that I wanted to write for [The Johnlock Utopia Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318)  
. I shall write it someday but for now I want to share this after prompts given by my besties.

“Wear these,” said the note on his fatigues, displayed on the bed when he came home. He smiled to himself, thinking that Sherlock was in the mood for Captain Watson until he saw the signature that said “Your Commander”.

Immediately, heat bloomed in his abdomen. Shedding his clothes, he jumped into the shower and scrubbed himself clean. Still half-wet, he put only the military trousers on and knelt in the middle of their bedroom.

A new wave of arousal hit him when he heard heavy steps on the stairs. Sherlock’s gait was always light unless he wore military boots and walked with purpose.

John’s head was down when the door opened; he couldn't see Sherlock until long fingers tilted his chin up.

“You may look at me, Captain.” John’s gaze lifted and he took in the perfectly polished boots, long naked legs and tight boy-shorts with the same pattern as his fatigues. Sherlock’s erection lay heavy in the confined space making John’s mouth water with the need to set it free.

“Your mouth only, hands behind your back,” came the order in the baritone, setting John on fire. John did as told and licked his lips, glancing at the expanse of Sherlock’s naked chest. His fantasy would be fulfilled if he could see Sherlock's glorious curls, now hidden under a beret.


End file.
